


【薰嗣】You Can （Not）Be Dead

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: •CP薰嗣•环太平洋paro（二刷之后的鸡血•机甲x13号机混合设定•时间轴与原作有出入•第一次写eva同人各种漏洞请原谅•真嗣记忆捏造有•ooc严重•作者已经放弃治疗旧文搬运
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 7





	【薰嗣】You Can （Not）Be Dead

白发的少年微笑着看着面前的这个同龄人。  
＂碇真嗣，你的副驾驶。＂深紫色长发的女人这样介绍道，她的语气没带什么情感，只是很程式化地完成工作而已。  
＂我叫渚薰，很高兴以后我们能一起战斗。＂葛城美里走后，白发少年向真嗣伸出了手。  
＂我叫碇真嗣，以后•••请渚君多多指教。＂黑发的少年像受到了惊吓一样抬起眼睛。  
见对方没有要握手的意思，渚薰主动握住了真嗣的手：＂叫我薰就可以了噢！多多指教，真嗣君！＂  
＂是•••＂

碇真嗣很不明白为什么父亲突然要他从乡下到第三新东京市来参加NEVR计划，不明白为什么突然要自己去驾驶机甲，不明白为什么安排自己和一个素未谋面的人搭档，最不明白为什么他的疑问没有一个人回答他。  
明明自己是那么普通，没有受过训练，弱小得不能反抗任何东西。  
这样的我，真是没用阿。碇真嗣这样想。  
＂真嗣君在想什么呢？＂眼前突然出现了渚薰的脸，真嗣稍微有些吃惊。  
＂不•••没什么•••＂他将头别过去。  
＂有话不说憋在心里会不舒服的哦。如果把我当作朋友的话跟我说说也无妨哦，毕竟我们是搭档阿，我想在模拟训练之前多了解一下真嗣君呢。＂渚薰很话痨地讲了一大段话，也不管真嗣有没有听进去，渚薰仍然是对他微笑着。  
＂薰、薰君你知道为什么要选我做副驾驶吗？＂真嗣这样问道。  
＂我也不知道呢，不过这样不是很好吗？我很喜欢真嗣君这个搭档呢！＂渚薰笑着回答。  
＂我、我真的很没用•••没有受过训练，也不是特别出众•••＂真嗣将头低下去，＂我会成为薰君的累赘吧•••＂  
＂真嗣君你是很有天赋的哦，我第一眼就知道了。＂  
＂那种事情怎么会•••＂  
＂一起来弹琴吧！＂渚薰突然这样建议道。  
＂诶、我、我不会啦•••＂真嗣用谦语回绝着，却没有改变渚薰的打算。  
被拉着手腕一直到黑色的三角钢琴前，真嗣有点对渚薰抱有不满：＂薰君真是完全不听别人讲！＂  
也许是察觉到了真嗣生气，渚薰说：＂抱歉，不过我真的很想和真嗣君一起弹琴。＂  
＂我不会弹琴•••＂说着真嗣被渚薰拉着坐到琴凳上。  
＂那么我来教真嗣君弹琴吧！首先要坐直身体•••＂渚薰显得对此兴致勃勃，真嗣也尝试着跟着渚薰教的方法去做。  
练习了好几次之后，真嗣能比较流畅地弹出简单的曲子了，渚薰对此表示十分满意。  
＂你看，真嗣君果然很厉害呢！＂  
＂说、说什么•••不要夸奖我啦•••明明薰君比我厉害的多的说•••＂真嗣的脸上有一层红云，像那种小孩子被表扬之后的兴奋和羞涩。  
＂我也是新来到NEVR，只不过比真嗣君早几天而已。＂  
＂薰君做什么事情都、非常游刃有余的样子阿•••＂  
＂只要放轻松去做的话，不管多么难的事情都能做好哦。＂渚薰红色的眼眸眯了起来，＂明天早晨就是模拟训练了，真嗣君准备好了吗？＂  
＂诶、诶？我一点准备都没有•••＂真嗣从被夸奖的兴奋中脱离出来，变得有点焦虑。  
＂其实也不用担心啦，进入驾驶舱之后只要连接神经元就可以了，很简单的，真嗣君一定能做到的。＂渚薰安慰着他。  
＂连接神经元•••？是完全不了解的东西阿•••＂真嗣听到陌生的名词很不安。  
＂连接神经元之后，我们就可以共同操纵EVA了，比起单人驾驶要轻松得多呢。那时候我可以看到真嗣君的记忆哦，这样子ok吗？＂  
＂可以看到我的记忆•••这么说薰君的记忆我也能看到吗•••？＂  
＂没错，真嗣君真是聪明。＂  
＂请、请不要再夸奖我了！＂  
看着真嗣有点发窘的样子，渚薰的红眸也变的温柔起来：＂这是事实哦，真嗣君不要太看小自己了。＂

次日早晨七点，EVA驾驶员专用更衣室。  
看着渚薰很自然地脱下衣服，真嗣的手还是停留在衬衫的钮扣上。  
＂真嗣君，怎么了？＂渚薰问道，此时的他已经将衣服都脱下，就这么赤身裸体地站在真嗣面前。  
＂没、没什么•••＂真嗣连忙将眼别过去，不敢看向渚薰的方向。  
＂真嗣君在害羞吗？＂渚薰的语气带着笑意。  
＂我、我才没有•••只是有些不习惯•••＂嘴上狡辩着。  
＂我和真嗣君都是男孩子，没有什么不好意思的哦！＂渚薰这样说，伸手去帮真嗣解扣子，＂所以说，不用害羞啦。＂  
真嗣很不愿意让渚薰帮忙，渚薰摆出很正经的样子对他说：＂真嗣君，模拟训练不能迟到哦，所以别磨磨蹭蹭了。＂  
真嗣不得不听他的话将衣服脱下，虽然过程也很拖沓。  
渚薰拿出放在衣柜里面的驾驶服，一边穿一边解说道：＂穿上驾驶服之后，按这里，看，这样子就好了。＂接着他帮真嗣也穿好了驾驶服，＂时间不早了，我们快去吧。＂

坐进驾驶舱之后，碇真嗣的不安加重了。  
＂EVANGELION十三号机启动试验，开始。＂葛城美丽的声音从扩音器传出，显得更加冰冷了。  
＂检查插入栓接口。＂  
＂插入驾驶舱。＂  
＂注入LCL液体。＂  
碇真嗣很讨厌粘稠的LCL液体，它们有恶心的血腥味道，令人十分不舒服，他看了看右边的渚薰，渚薰朝他笑了一笑。  
＂准备神经元连接。＂  
＂不要紧张哦真嗣君，你可以做到的，放轻松。＂渚薰这样鼓励着他。  
＂神经元连接开始。＂  
碇真嗣在这一瞬间受到了电击一样的痛楚，接着自出生以来的记忆如跳帧电影一样在脑海中飞快播放。  
当自己还是个小婴儿的时候，母亲将自己抱在怀中，被父亲寄养在乡下，被同学冷落、嘲笑，踏进第三新东京市•••  
接着是渚薰的记忆，从一个黑暗的地方爬出来，在看上去很冷的地方走着，地球，地球，地球，地球•••  
碇真嗣在一瞬间又从记忆中回到了现实，他缓了几秒，看向渚薰。渚薰比了一个ok的手势。  
＂开始校准。＂  
＂大脑右半脑已经校准。＂  
＂大脑左半脑已经校准。＂  
渚薰抬起了右手，真嗣也跟着抬起了右手，渚薰笑着说：＂真嗣君，你看，我现在能知道你在想什么哦。＂  
真嗣也尝试着抬起了左手，果然渚薰也抬起了左手，一种小小的喜悦在真嗣心中蔓开。

＂呼•••模拟训练很成功呢！＂从十三号机上下来后渚薰这样对真嗣说，＂真嗣君真是了不起。＂  
＂薰君真是•••薰君的表现明明比我好得多••＂  
＂好啦，＂渚薰掠了掠头发，他银白的头发被淡黄色的LCL液体黏在白皙的皮肤上，＂去洗个澡吧，黏糊糊的怪难受。＂

——————————————

作为搭档已经一起训练了好几个月，当真嗣凌晨被叫醒的时候，渚薰告诉他这是他们第一次的实战任务。  
新的使徒出现了，就在东京湾。对于东京，真嗣有那么一点模糊的印象，炎热的夏天，大家都穿着和服在海边看花火大会，但现在自己却要去这片花火之下的海域作战。  
＂怎么了真嗣君？在想什么吗？＂渚薰问。  
＂阿，没什么特别的•••在想实战的事情•••＂真嗣也不知道自己算不算撒了谎，说完他就匆忙走去准备室了。

当插入栓里充满LCL液体的时候，真嗣的心跳明显加速了。  
＂真嗣君，不要害怕，我在这里。＂渚薰的左手握住了真嗣的右手。  
＂想不到•••这么快就要上战场了呢•••＂  
＂准备好通感了吗？＂  
＂嗯。＂  
＂EVANGELION十三号机，神经元连接开始。＂  
＂开始校准。＂  
＂大脑右半脑已经校准。＂  
＂大脑左半脑已经校准。＂  
•••  
仓库的门一层层地打开，好几架直升飞机吊着紫色的机体从NEVR本部直接飞往东京湾。  
机体有些摇晃，在NEVR本部布署作战计划的葛城美里正给他们做战前会议。  
＂切记，你们是为了人类而战，千万不能轻举妄动。＂  
＂是，美里小姐。＂

＂已经抵达目标海域，准备投放机体。＂  
冰冷的电子音效这么说道，连接十三号机和直升机组的钢缆松开，紫色的十三号机降落在东京湾的某个人造岛上。  
看了看四周，昔日繁华的国际都市变得人去城空，自从使徒开始来袭，人类就不得不一直搬迁，直到现在的第三新东京市。  
使徒漂在半空中，虽然是个黑色的团状物，却像蛇吐着信子一样伸出触手。  
十三号机试探性地靠近，使徒立即伸出更多的触手，侦察着十三号机的情报。  
＂不要轻举妄动。＂葛城美里这样指示。  
十三号机一动也不动，渚薰和真嗣都观察着使徒的举动。  
＂现在怎么办，薰君？＂  
＂不要动，等它靠近之后再动手。＂  
薰君真是非常游刃有余呢，处理这样的事情也•••真嗣在心里面这样想。  
＂我听到了哦。＂渚薰突然说。  
＂诶？！＂  
＂注意，左边十一点的位置。＂  
听到渚薰的提示，真嗣才去注意使徒的动向。十一点钟的方位有一条触手正在悄悄靠近，真嗣突然就抓住了那条触手。  
＂不要！＂几乎在渚薰说出这句话的同时，好几条触手已经缠上了十三号机的左臂。渚薰连忙抽出高震动粒子刀切断了触手，可是没想到粘附在EVA机体上的使徒残骸像沥青一样熔化了，渗进了机甲的关节里。  
真嗣痛叫起来，十三号机的左臂被侵蚀得僵硬而不可动，无论真嗣怎么操作都没办法脱离。  
渚薰举起了高震动粒子刀，切下了十三号机的左臂，真嗣立刻痛的哭出眼泪来。  
＂啊ーーーーー！＂  
＂抱歉真嗣君，这种情况，我们不得不放弃。放心，接下来的交给我吧。＂渚薰的语气带着歉意，不过他很快就朝着使徒冲过去了。  
战斗中难免负伤，真嗣想，不要做薰君的累赘，所以要好好配合薰君才行。  
尽管高震动粒子刀斩去了使徒的好几只触手，但是这效率远远不够高。断开外部电源，插入栓只能支持五分钟的供电，现在时间已经差不多过去了一半。  
真嗣不知道渚薰有没有流汗，在LCL液体中他感受不到。  
在十三号机发动近身攻击的时候，使徒直接扑到机甲上把十三号机缠住了。  
＂开•••开启胸部隐藏的双臂•••＂渚薰的声音听起来很艰难，真嗣立刻打开了隐藏的双臂。  
＂用等离子炮！＂  
＂等离子炮准备。＂  
＂武器系统已开启，等离子炮充电中。＂  
十三号机能坚持的时间飞快地减少，而等离子炮充电的时间却变得这么漫长。  
＂发射！＂  
＂砰！＂  
＂砰！＂  
在等离子炮的冲击下，使徒的身体破出两个洞，不过它仍然没有死亡，等离子炮没有击中A.T.Field，这惹怒了使徒。  
十三号机被使徒拉向海中，来不及关闭入口，机甲的某些部位开始进水。  
再发射了两次等离子炮，仍然是没能将使徒击退。  
当真嗣很焦急的时候，渚薰突然说：＂真嗣君，你知道吗？我是为了你而诞生的。＂  
真嗣愕然。  
渚薰帮他启动了自动逃生程序，笑着对他说：＂抱歉，真嗣君，这一次也没办法陪伴你到最后。＂  
真嗣想要去抓渚薰的手，却发现两人之间已经隔了一层透明的障壁，他拍打着障壁，大声喊着渚薰的名字，可是渚薰只是向他笑着。  
残酷又美丽，带着绝望的笑容。

＂再见，真嗣君。＂

插入栓被弹出的一瞬间，真嗣和渚薰之间的通感也取消了。真嗣的泪水混合在LCL液体中，他无助地大哭着，拍打着遥杆，他什么都不能做。  
插入栓从高空跌落到海里，这时候他离十三号机有一海里远。  
那个在资料短片里无数次出现的讯号出现了，接着十三号机发出了白色的刺眼光芒。  
＂薰君！不要！不要、不要、不要不要不要不要不要！！！薰！！！＂爆炸产生的能量将海水瞬间加热，插入栓被海水退出去好远，真嗣似乎能感受到插入栓外海水的热度，心脏像要撕裂一样痛。

＂薰君•••对不起•••是我•••都是我的错•••＂

大概过了十年，也许是十五年，碇真嗣记不清了。  
他的面前走来一个白发的同龄人，微笑着对他说：＂我叫渚薰，很高兴以后我们能一起战斗。＂


End file.
